


Sorry

by princey_pie



Series: The Sides Of A Song [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: A short drabble inspired by Sorry from Halsey





	Sorry

"Roman, why are you saying that?" Virgil was, well the word shocked didn't quite justified the tornado of thoughts that started in Virgil's mind. Or maybe in his heart?

"Well, because it's true, isn't it Anxiety?" His voice was hard, unforgiving.

He fucked it up again, didn't he? Roman had finally trusted him, they grew close over the last couple months and now he was back to anxiety. Not Virge, not love, not darling, not even Virgil, just Anxiety. He felt like crying, but crying won't fix this. Neither would yelling or running away. So what could?

One more look at Roman's face told him that this time there was no solution to this problem. No way to fix whats wrong with him. Because Virgil knew that he was the real problem here, not Deceit's appearance and the inevitable questions about his past with the dark side, these were just part of the problem, not the cause. He was. It was always him, he could've told him sooner, he would've done anything as long as I wouldn't have lead to this.

"Roman-", 'Please try to believe me. Please give me another chance. Please give us another chance. Please don't leave me.'

"Ro, I'm sorry."

The other simply nodded and then he left. And was left behind, sinking to his knees, clutching the first love letter he ever received from the prince. It was signed 'by a secret admirer', it reminded the side of how far they had come in the last months and now they were just strangers again. Maybe even worse.


End file.
